hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Edgy Wong
Summary... or whatever. Edgy Wong is a version of Wong from a parallel universe that is edgier than the normal Wong. He somehow has Edgy Emo hair growing from his spacesuit. Personality EDGY! Edgy Wong is Yandere for Mars to the point that he will destroy the universe if he doesn't get Mars. The only exception is if Wong gets Mars, because they are essentially the same person and he will let him share for a small fee of forty two ninety nine... ninety nine ninety nine. When he sees a murder, he will simply make and edgy comment and walk away, in an edgy matter. If he sees someone carrying a weapon, he will ask if he could use it after they are done. If he sees blood, he may save it for later, cleaning up the blood in the process. Backstory Edgy Wong is a Wong from a parallel universe where a Donald Trump fan named Ronald Poker not only won the election, but somehow also took over the world and forced everyone to have a haircut as bad as his. Edgy Wong, being the rebel he is, tried to assassinate Poker with Wong's Tasty Treats from MARS! ''but failed due to Poker's refusal to consume the product, as it would "ruin his great hair". He then founded a resistance group that fought against Poker's ideals and his empire little by little. First they grew super Edgy EmoHairTM, followed by coloring all of their garments black or dark gray. Then they rose to more drastic measures, like stealing technology from top secret labs. They eventually gathered enough power to create a portal to this universe and sent their leader through to warn against both Poker and Trump's danger. But then Poker attacked with the most powerful weapon known to mankind: The Small Loan of a BILLION Dollars. The whole world in the alternate universe, except Poker and his 5th wife, were annihilated. Edgy Wong watched as all of his kin died in agony before him, as he slowly fell into the portal. This left him scarred for life and completed his transformation into Edgy Wong. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. Attributes Physical * '''Strength - 5' * Dexterity - 7 * Stamina - 3 Social * Charisma - 8 * Manipulation - 7 * Popularity - 0 Appearance (masked, so less points) * Cuteness - 0 * Sensuality - 0 * Presence - 9 Mental * Perception - 6 * Intelligence - 4 * Wits - 0 Abilities Preferred Weapon Guns of any kind, or his Katana Natural * Animals - 0 * Gardening - 5 * Survival - 10 Combat (Trained, so extra points) * Melee - 7 * Aim - 7 * Hand-to-hand - 7 Skills * Crafts - 0 * Cooking - debatable * Sports - 10 for "Kick the Poker Doll" Artistic * Performance - 10 * Dancing - dances like Drake * Musical - 0 * Writing - 8 * Drawing - 7 Knowledges (20 Pts.) * Academics - 2 * Occult - 0 * Science - 9 * Military Strategy and Tactics - 9 Powers and Mutations Enhanced Edgyness He got his Edgyness enhanced by listening to Bring me to Life too many times. Abilities None in particular Possessions Black .50 Magnum Desert Eagle A glossy, metallic black Desert Eagle he carries around everywhere. Sometimes the teachers confiscate it. The gun fires custom made Teflon coated tungsten steel rounds with depleted uranium cores for extra penetration. They are very expensive and heavy. Hand Forged Katana A katana forged by Edgy Wong himself, it was made in his fortress of Edgyness. It has a very sharp blade, he makes sure of that. A Wong's Tasty Treat from MARS!!!™ He keeps this to remind him of his life before Poker. Trivia * He's super Edgy Category:Wongs Category:Theepiccarpet - Wong's OCs Category:Wong Category:Just Wong Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Joke Characters Category:Maroon 5 Sync Pilot Direction Boyz Category:Porcy's Waifus